paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Winters
Captain Neville Winters is one of Commissioner Garrett's most elite and trusted men, and an officer amongst the new group of special operatives that's just arrived in Washington.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/fbifiles/ Background A Bay Area native, Winters is a graduate of U.C. Berkeley’s prestigious Military Police Officer program. Having served his country for eight years, Winters further advanced his expertise in urban warfare and counter-insurgency by joining GenSec’s highly classified “Advanced Equipment and Tactics” division. Captain Winters has previously served with Commissioner Garrett, winning an Honorary Medal of Valor during the Boston campaign for, as Garrett described, “putting a little iron in the glove”. Gameplay Captain Winters is deployed alongside a squad of several other elite shield-wielding SWAT "Minions" during a police assault; his presence is announced through a loudspeaker-like line. Winters and his men can appear at anytime in a loud heist. He and his unit set up a testudo-type shield formation in a fixed location, facing and attacking any heister who comes within their range with their CMPs. He acts like a special boss-type unit, conferring buffs to the law enforcers in the form of an increased spawn rate, greater damage resistance, and modified tactics. Most notably, his presence will lock the assault wave, meaning that it will not go into fade or end until Winters is driven off. As such, during this time, trading hostages is not possible. Winters and his men all take a maximum of of their total health as damage in a single hit. However, in the current version of PAYDAY 2, this cap is broken. In addition, the units take extra damage from explosives. This modifier is currently broken as well. While Winters is present on the map, all units, including Winters himself and his shields, will be granted additional damage reduction, applied after all other damage-affecting skills and statuses. This damage resistance starts at and increases by every 5 seconds. After 40 seconds, units reach the maximum damage reduction of .https://www.reddit.com/r/paydaymeta/comments/3m8ke6/captain_winters_and_fbi_files_info_and_meta Unlike the other special units, Winters is, for the most part, passive; he does not actively pursue the heisters the way Bulldozers, Cloakers, and Tasers do. Winters and his men are scripted to move torwards a specific part of the map and will stay there. Also unlike other specials or boss units, Winters cannot be killed; after part of his team dies or his health is worn down to around , he will cease to take damage and retreat off the level, and will not return again for the duration of the heist. Upon being "defeated", the assault wave will eventually return to being normal and will end. Captain Winters and his officers only spawn once per heist/day of a heist. He will only spawn on Very Hard difficulty and above. He will be more dangerous on some heists than on others. For example, he is not too big of a problem on Jewelry Store, due to the map's small and open nature. However, if playing on larger maps like The Diamond and Big Bank and he arrives while the crew is at the Diamond/Vault room, he can be quite a pain, as he will make enemies tougher and more common. Heisters will often have to fight through several enemies which makes defeating the captain very problematic. Quotes Strategies Captain Winters and his team form into a sheltron upon entering the level, and will form into a phalanx when a heister gets within range. Like normal Shields, it is still possible to outflank them through sheer speed, or have one heister draw their fire while the others engage from a distance. * Unlike normal shields and other law enforcers, Winters and his unit are immune to flinching dealt by explosives or fire-based weaponry. * Even after Captain Winters is defeated, there will be unusually large numbers of rescue teams present. * After Captain Winters retreats, the GenSec Shield officers that came with him will scatter then remain largely stationary. They themselves pose little threat to the team, although they can be hazardous if protecting other law enforcers with their over-sized shields. * Getting above and behind the shield formation on maps with multiple floors (such as on Hoxton Breakout, Day 2) with an LMG or explosive weapon can be devastating to the shield formation, ripping it to shreds in seconds, especially if you have teammates distracting Winters. Armor-Piercing Weapons Sniper rifles and other AP weapons are still able to punch through the elite Shield units. However, their large health pools make AP weapons significantly less effective. The 10% damage cap mentioned above also makes some high-damage sniper rifles, like the Thanatos .50 cal, less efficient than expected. However, the 5/7 AP pistol doesn't fall victim to the damage cap because of its relatively low damage for an AP weapon. This combined with its high fire rate and large magazine size compared to the sniper rifles makes it one of the most powerful weapons in the game against Captain Winters and his team. Sentry gun on AP mode is another good choice, but you have to risk yourself to place a turret in front of him Explosives Explosive projectiles aimed at the top of the modified shields will sometimes bounce off, potentially back towards the players themselves. Explosives that do land, however, will deal increased damage and quickly injure Winters and/or kill his men. To maximize efficiency, it is highly recommended to toss a frag grenade when the Captain and his men are moving. They are the most vulnerable at this stage as the operatives notably have space between them, creating large openings for heisters to throw grenades. Otherwise, do not waste a frag grenade if the Captain (and his men) have their shield(s) aimed at a user as the grenade will bounce off, reducing its potential. The GL40 and Piglet are both highly effective, while the HRL-7 more or less becomes inefficient due to the damage limit nullifying much of its potential, though it is almost always an instant kill anyways, at least on Overkill difficulty and below. However, the HRL-7 is somewhat popular among some heisters as it can quickly drive off Winters if used properly. The Judge, when loaded with HE Rounds can force Winters to retreat very quickly if fired rapidly at the shield formation when under the effects of Swan Song/Bullet Storm. Explosive Arrows fired from an English Longbow will detonate on impact and when combined with the critical bonus benefits from Low Blow can eliminate the Shields in a matter of seconds (and accurately from long range, with minimal risk to the player as the projectiles cannot be shot from mid-air), making this an extremely effective tactic of dealing with Winters and his men. A relatively "cheap" method (in terms of not spending cash to gain access to explosive-tier weaponry or using ammo from said weapons) is to deploy sensor-mode tripmines where Captain Winters and his units will camp. When they take their position, a player can shoot said tripmines and inflict damage on Winters. This is not entirely foolproof however, as a player will often be required to backtrack or travel around, expose themself to enemy gunfire, and take time to deploy the mines. Fire Although fire weapons do not stun Captain Winters in the way they do to other enemies, they are still somewhat effective as several of Winters' men will be caught in the area of effect and will suffer damage over time. Molotov Cocktails are notable in that they are the most effective throwable weapon to use against Captain Winters, and the flamethrowers also have some use. Grenade launchers can be loaded with incendiary rounds, although this is arguably less useful than the standard explosive ammunition. Conventional Weapons Players attempting to drive off Captain Winters using conventional weapons will be well-served to work together much in the same way they would to kill a standard Shield. One player should draw Winters' fire while another circles around to the exposed flank, and deals damage. As with all enemies, it is beneficial to aim for the head. Shotguns If using a Shotgun/speed build, sprinting around the entire shield formation and firing into the officers heads seems to be incredibly effective. It is unknown, but testing shows that the shields take around 1000 damage from being hit with a Steakout 12G in the head, seemingly nullifying the 10% maximum damage, possibly due to the presence of multiple projectiles. Grinder A grinder build seems surprisingly effective in handling the shields, especially if paired with a shotgun, allowing the player to sprint around the enemies and blast them with shotgun fire, ignoring practically all the damage and swiftly dispatching the enemies, getting to Winters quickly and decisively. Appearances *Alaskan Deal *The Alesso Heist *The Big Bank *Big Oil (both days) *Birth of Sky *The Bomb: Dockyard *Counterfeit *The Diamond *Diamond Store *Election Day (Day 1 & Day 2 Plan C - Bank) *Framing Frame (Day 1) / Art Gallery *Firestarter (Day 1 & 2) *Goat Simulator (Day 1) *Hotline Miami (Day 1) *Hoxton Breakout (Day 2) *Hoxton Revenge *Jewelry Store *Lab Rats *Rats (Day 1) / Cook Off *Slaughterhouse *Stealing Xmas *Ukrainian Job *Watchdogs (Day 1) *White Xmas Achievements Trivia * Winters is a confirmed leader of the "GenSec Special Enemy" type first introduced during CrimeFest 2014 and is the first re-occurring enemy to have a confirmed name and background. He is also the first law enforcement unit and enemy so far that players cannot kill, instead retreating when he's taken enough damage.http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/100559926507043264 * Winters is an employee of GenSec, and leader of several product experimentation teams. His company email address is nev.winters@gensec.biz. * Winters is the only unit to: ** Not have any special or regional variants (i.e. Russian Reapers in Boiling Point, Murkywater or Cursed Kill Room zombies). ** Appear only in select heists. * The shields that Winters and his subordinates bear are made from the GenSec-patented Vivinite alloy, the same type of materials used to construct the armor of Skulldozers. Unlike the latter, though, the advanced shields can withstand and are resistant to being penetrated by sniper fire. * Winters and his team will only appear in Crime.net online. Heists being played locally (Crime.net offline) will not feature the Captain nor his GenSec Shield subordinates. * Winters' (surviving) men do not retreat like their captain and will stay at their current position until killed. On occasion however, they may behave like a regular Shield and move around in a limited distance. Bugs * Dealing significant damage to Captain Winters before he becomes active (his badge displaying next to the police assault message) with weapons such as the Thanatos .50 cal can cause him to glitch. He and his unit will move to their usual location, but not bunch up into formation, instead staying scattered as if he had already retreated. Furthermore, the captain will never retreat, but cannot be killed either. His unit can be eradicated as per usual, however. This can cause the current assault to lock into a permanent state, since he will not retreat. * If a permanent police assault has been triggered on the map (such as after the Moretta docks on The Bomb: Dockyard) and then the captain arrives, defeating him will cause the "permanent" police assault to end as well, permitting hostage trades. Subsequent police assaults will still follow, but none of them will be permanent. References Video PAYDAY 2 The FBI Files & New Enemy Trailer|Introduction video. PAYDAY 2 - Captain Winters Lines|Captain Winters in-game quotes. Gallery Phalanx.jpg|In-game representation of unit. 2015-10-03_00001.jpg|Captain Winters' unique shield. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)